1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat radiating structure in all-in-one computers, particularly to the structure that makes CPU radiators press against heat radiating aluminium plates behind bases of mainframe modules and heat radiating aluminium plates keep close to hard drives for heat conduction, so as to realize convection with external cool air to cool down all-in-one computers through multiple heat radiating holes on the heat radiating aluminium plates, multiple heat dispersing holes on the pedestal and multiple hollowed grooves on the back cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Popularized computers and networks are not only available in offices or homes, but also in places such as stores and restaurants. Nowadays, the retail industry turns to the chain system, responding to different users' needs and making continuous R&D efforts and improvements, and commonly-used systems currently include those of POS (Point on Sale), EOS (Electronic Order System) and CAO (Computer Assistant Order). These systems can be used in payments, sales, bar code scanning, invoicing, receipting or ordering, to provide the latest updates, product information and membership information, or even for processing of sale analysis, etc. Since these systems help save a lot of manpower and time, computers can be seen everywhere in our life.
Yet computers cannot display information directly, and related information is only available on displays for users or customers, so a computer is usually equipped with a mainframe and a display. However, as the mainframe and display needs room for installation and customers tend to attach importance on lightness, thinness, shortness and minimization of products, the computer consisting of a mainframe and a display conventionally will not satisfy customers' needs. In view of this, some firms make continuous efforts in R&D and launch all-in-one computers that include electronic components of mainframes in a display. As a main trend, liquid crystal displays (LCD) are mostly installed on one side of all-in-one computer cases. To secure the maximum visual area, most of LCD displays are made usually in accordance with dimensions of computer cases as much as possible. This requires the motherboard and electronic components installed whereon (e.g. hard disk drives, CD drivers, heat sinks, cooling fans, memories, connectors, memory cards, etc.) to be placed in order on the back of the LCD display, so that the LCD display can be installed into an all-in-one computer case after these components overlap. Such overlapping structure design allows all-in-one computer to reduce in dimension, but does not solve the problem of high temperature that originally occurs in working computers, and too high temperature may lead to shutdown of computers. Because the dimensions of all-in-one computers reduce but not the number of electronic components, the space inside the LCD display reduces accordingly. This leads to shorter distance between components that emit a lot of heat while working, such as the LCD display, CPU and hard disk drive, and makes it difficult to cool down, causing problems of shutdown frequently. In addition, since electronic components such as the CPU, heat sink and cooling fan overlap in the same position on the motherboard, causing the thickness of the all-in-one computer unable to reduce, the disadvantage of large dimensions occurs in all-in-one computers.
Thus, how to overcome the problems and advantages of poor heat radiation and large dimensions of all-in-one computers is what the firms engaged in this field need urgently to research and improve.